


La sfida

by Moe89



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Quando Ragnar aveva deciso di partire alla scoperta di nuove terre, l'aveva fatto per cercare si soddisfare quell'impetuoso bisogno di sfida che sentiva opprimergli il petto. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di incontrare Athelstan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sfida

**LA SFIDA**

 

Quando Ragnar aveva deciso di partire alla scoperta di nuove terre, l'aveva fatto per cercare si soddisfare quell'impetuoso bisogno di sfida che sentiva opprimergli il petto. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di incontrare Athelstan.  
Si ritrovava spesso a sorride al ricordo di come al loro primo incontro il prete si fosse prodigato a proteggere un misero libro, incurante di ciò che fosse potuto accadere alla sua vita.  
Quando poi lo aveva guardato con quel suo sguardo fiero venato di una paura irrazionalmente controllata, Ragnar aveva sentito il proprio cuore fremere.  
Con orgoglio ripensava a quando Athelstan aveva impugnato una spada per la prima volta. A quando era finito a terra, i capelli ormai lunghi sparsi sotto al sole. Il sorriso che gli aveva rivolto, un sorriso degno di un guerriero, gli aveva fatto avere un'erezione. Quando il prete lo aveva notato gli si era strusciato contro con una gamba ed al primo gemito di Ragnar lo aveva spinto per terra, la spada puntata alla gola. Il sorriso che aveva increspato le labbra del vichingo avrebbe potuto far capitolare anche un Dio.  
La prima volta che era entrato in lui, Ragnar si era sentito completo. Athelstan era stretto e caldo come il vichingo non avrebbe mai neanche potuto sognare e per Odino!, il modo in cui gemeva, in cui si aggrappava alle sue spalle, come se in Ragnar avesse trovato l'unico punto fermo nell'intero universo, lo avevano fatto innamorare.  
Quando Athelstan a volte gli chiedeva il perchè avesse deciso di risparmiarlo quel giorno di tanto tempo fa, il vichingo si limitava ad alzare le spalle e a dirgli che nel coraggio dei suoi occhi aveva trovato la sfida che cercava, ma la verità era che in Athelstan Ragnar aveva trovato molto più che una prova, in Athelstan aveva trovato un compagno.


End file.
